Attitude
by Salisper
Summary: AU, all-human. Isabella Swan is the queen bee of Forks High School. Edward Mason is the newcomer. They have one thing in common. Huge attitudes. BxE, AxJ, RxEm Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Attitude

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the Twilight series. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I however, do own this plot and the OC's.**

**Summary: AU, all-human. Isabella Swan is the queen bee of Forks High School. Edward Mason is the newcomer. They have one thing in common. Huge attitudes. Canon pairings.**

**A/N: If you don't like it, then the answer is simple. Don't read it. Flamers will be eaten by my killer penguins and ignored.**

**--**

**Chapter 1**

**APOV**

Just another ordinary day at Forks High School. Right? Wrong.

See, there's a new family that moved to town. The Masons. They've got one adorable little girl named Audrey and a teenage boy named Edward.

Edward would be attending Forks High School even though he was a junior. Everybody knows it's a bad idea to switch high schools in the middle because every school's curriculum is different.

But that's not why I brought this up. You see, my best friend is Isabella Marie Swan, though everybody calls her Bella. Not only that, but she's the "Queen Bee" at school. I still don't know how trip-over-every-single-flat-surface Bella became Queen but I do know that popularity has gone to her head.

I still love her but I must say, her attitude is certainly going to earn her some enemies one day.

And I, Alice Mary Cullen, believe that day has arrived.

--

**BPOV**

"Wake up Bells! It's time for school!" Charlie's voice pounded through my head, my dreams.

I rolled over and groaned, tossing off the quilt. I winced at my reflection in the mirror. My dark mahogany hair was a mess and my eyes were bleary from sleep. Grabbing my outfit for the day, a pink Abercrombie shirt and skinny Hollister jeans, I shuffled towards the bathroom.

Stepping into the shower was like going into heaven. I washed my hair with my delicious strawberry scented shampoo and then shaved my legs. Charlie pounded on the bathroom door to remind me I still had school today.

Mumbling incoherently, I turned off the water and stepped out, dripping. Wrapping a thick white towel around my body, I combed my hair and let it wave itself down to my lower back.

Flashing myself a white smile in the foggy mirror, I got dressed and put on some eyeliner and lip gloss. I headed downstairs and into the kitchen, where Charlie was eating cereal. "Going to have breakfast today, Bells?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes before grabbing my backpack. I always skipped breakfast. Charlie always asked out of habit anyway. A loud and impatient honk sounded from outside. "There's Alice," I muttered before heading out of the door and towards the car of my best friend.

"Good morning Bella," the pixie-like female grinned at me. Alice's spiky black hair framed her small pale face and bright green eyes, her full lips cracked open.

"Good morning Alice," I replied sullenly. I hated mornings.

Alice pulled off the curb and headed for the road that would eventually lead to school. She turned on the radio and began singing along to the song. She had a really great voice. After all, Alice did take voice lessons.

We arrived at school and Alice parked her silver Toyota Camry next to her brother, Emmett's Jeep Wrangler. Emmett had brought with him the two the Cullen's had adopted when the two of them and Emmett were seven and Alice was six.

Jasper and Rosalie Hale were their names. Jasper was lean and muscular with blond hair so light it was almost white. Rosalie was breathtakingly beautiful; it was almost painful to look at her.

Emmett was, to say the least, buff. His muscles rippled under his skin with every movement he made. All in all, they were a strange family.

"Hmm, I don't remember seeing that car before," Alice muttered as she gazed at a silver Volvo.

"Probably a new kid," Emmett nodded, his arm wrapped around Rosalie's waist. They were "together".

Jasper nodded. He was always serious.

"Bella, I finally found you," I turned around when I heard my name. I blinked when my vision was obscured by a frizz of dark hair. Jessica Stanley had arrived on the scene.

"Hey Jess," I said as she laced her fingers with mine. She was followed by Lauren, a blond who was always attempting to sabotage my place as "Queen Bee" of Forks High.

"Good morning Bella," she said stiffly. She had never liked me and only hung around with me to gain popularity. Not that I minded, but I was still kind of taken aback how I had risen from school the clumsiest kid in school to the most admired teenager in the town.

Maybe it had something to do with me hanging out with Rose all the time.

Speaking of which, let me introduce my best friends of all time. In more detail, anyway.

Alice Mary Cullen and Rosalie Lillian Hale were sisters, in the adoptive term. Alice and her brother Emmett were the two kids of Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme Cullen.

It's rumored in town that Esme can't have any more children and that was the reason the two of them adopted Rose and Jazz. Alice and Emmett refused to talk about it whenever the subject was brought up.

We headed for our classrooms, basking in the glow of the many admiring glances from the other students. I smiled confidently as I headed for Trigonometry. Alice was also in my Trig class.

We entered the classroom and happened to notice the new kid. He was standing in front of the teacher's desk with a slip of paper that every one of his teachers had to sign. He turned around and happened to notice of us.

He flashed a cocky, crooked smile that for some reason had my heart thumping against my chest and leisurely walked down the aisle towards a seat. My seat.

I frowned, the feeling disappearing as swiftly as it had come as I headed for the chair. "You're sitting in my seat," I said, motioning to the chair.

He raised an eyebrow. "Does it have your name on it?"

I narrowed my eyes. Nobody, I mean _nobody _talked back to Isabella Swan like that. The other kids in the class looked a little nervous as they waited for my reaction. "Is there a problem?" Mr. Varner said stiffly as he noticed the exchange. "Isabella, just sit down next to Edward." He sighed.

"Bella," I muttered under my breath as I sat down in the chair. Alice sat on my left, pulling out her books and her homework.

Edward leaned against the back of his chair, hands behind his head.

The shrill bell rang and class began. "Class, we have a new student today," Mr. Varner said with his back to us as he wrote, "Edward Mason" on the chalkboard. "Please introduce yourself," he said.

Edward stood up. "I am Edward Mason. My family and I moved here from Chicago, Illinois a week ago."

I heard rustles going on around the classroom and soft mutters. I caught a little bit of the conversation going on between the two girls who sat in front of me. "Edward is so cute!" one said.

"Yeah, but I bet it'll be Bella who gets to him first," the other sighed.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah right. Like I'd go out with _that _guy, even if he was pretty cute with his natural messy dark bronze hair, his dark green eyes flecked with blue, his square jaw and sharp angled cheekbones. For the rest of class, I doodled in my notebook, barely paying attention to Mr. Varner.

It took me a while to realize that he was speaking to me. "Isabella Swan!" he slammed a ruler down on my desk.

"What?" I asked.

"Solve the problem on the board," he ordered, pointing his ruler in the direction of the blackboard.

Rolling my eyes, I stood up and scanned the question. Sighing, I realized I had absolutely no idea. I walked slowly up the aisle, looking left and right to see if anybody would give me the answer.

No luck.

I would just have to wing it.

Suddenly, Edward raised his hand, his free hand clutching his nose. "Mr. Varner," he said, his voice slightly strained. "I think I have a bloody nose."

I breathed a sigh of relief, thanking my lucky stars. Then a pang of annoyance.

I didn't want to have to owe Edward _anything_.

Mr. Varner filled out a pass and gave it to Edward, who pressed a tissue against his nose and hurried out of the classroom. That little incident wasted the rest of class. The bell rang and I returned to my desk, grabbing my bag and hurrying out of the door.

"You're really lucky, Bella," Alice piped up from my elbow, her dark eyes bright.

"Thanks, Alice," I returned dryly.

Edward walked out of the nurse's office as we passed, a smirk dancing on his full lips. "You owe me, Bella," he said. Sighing, I turned my back on him and headed for my next class, Biology. He kept up with my steps. He was really getting on my nerves. Grinding my teeth, I turned my eyes forward.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yep," he returned, quite joyfully. "Biology, with Mr. Barnes **(A/N: I forgot who taught Biology. Let's say it's Mr. Barnes, even though I think he taught English…Or maybe that was Mr. Bartley…Whatever.)**

My jaw dropped. "And after that?" I asked warily.

"English, Spanish, Lunch, P.E. and Drama," he said swiftly, having already memorized his schedule.

If it was possible, my mouth fell open even more. Snapping it closed, I turned my eyes forward, unwilling to believe what I had just heard.

Edward Anthony Mason and I, Bella Marie Swan, had the exact same schedule.

What was I going to do?

--x

Alice dropped me off at my house and I walked inside, fuming.

I noticed the red light flashing on the answering machine, meaning I had a message. It was from my best friend from the Quileute reservation, La Push.

_"Hey Bella! It's Avery. I'm calling to tell you that you and Charlie are invited down to the Fall Kick-Off Party at La Push! You have to come or I'll have Jacob and Seth drive up there and kidnap you down."_

Smiling, I picked up the phone and dialed Avery's number. The phone rang two times before her little brother, Damien, picked up.

"Hey Bella!" the twelve-year old said eagerly when he heard my voice. "Avery's at Seth and Leah's right now, so you might want to try calling over there."

"Thanks Damien," I replied. I listened to the dial tone for a long moment. I didn't want to call the Clearwater's.

Of course Avery would be at the Clearwater's. Seth and Avery _were _going out after all. They were both sixteen **(A/N: Yeah, I know. Seth is really 15 in the books. But I changed it…)**

Sighing, I dialed the number and waited. On the third ring, Seth picked up. "Hey, it's Seth Clearwater." He said.

"'Sup, Seth?" my voice was amused as I answered.

"Bella!" he exclaimed. "You want to talk to Avery?"

"Sure," I grinned, even though he couldn't see it. Seth was one of my best friends of all times. He reminded me of a younger Jacob.

I waited, hearing his voice calling Avery to the phone. Her perky voice went through the receiver into my ear. "Hi Bella!" she said. "Did'ya get my message?"

"Yeah, I got it," I responded.

"So, can you come?" she asked, her voice hopeful.

I could see her face in my mind's eye, her wavy crow black hair tied in a sleek ponytail on top of her head, the end brushing her waist, her side-bangs framing her russet colored face, her dark eyes bright with excitement, her full lips curled upwards in a half smirk, half smile that was belonged to only her, Avery Jamie Ashfield.

"Yeah, I can come," I answered. "Can I bring a couple friends?"

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Avery's voice became high-pitched with excitement. "Everybody at La Push is going to be there. Well, at least everybody between the ages of nine and twenty-five. The adults are going to watch their game."

I giggled. "Alright then Ave, I'll see you this weekend." She agreed and we hung up.

Then I called Alice. "Hey Alice," I said.

"What's up Bella?" she returned. "Need help on your homework?"

"Yeah, right," I rolled my eyes. "Are you free on Saturday?"

"Well…I _was _planning on going shopping but seeing as nobody will go with me, sure, I guess. Why?"

"Just wondering if you, Jazz, Em and Rose would like go down to La Push for a party Saturday night."

"Sure! We'd love too!"

"Sweet, then I'll see you tomorrow?"

Suddenly, the fire truck came roaring down my street, lights blaring, sirens screeching. It turned on the corner of the road, towards the direction of a large gray cloud slowly billowing up towards the sky.

The cloud was coming from the direction of Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme's house.

**Yeah, yeah.**

**A cliffy.**

**Aren't I horrible?**

**5 reviews get you the next chapter!!**

**Salisper**


End file.
